-One Shot- Something New And All Together Different
by KalaKitsune
Summary: This is a One Shot to the prompt of Halloween & Spiced Pumpkin Lattes... Warning! This is fluffy slash!


**Something New And All Together Different**

Fandom: Suits

Pairing: Harvey Specter/Mike Ross

Prompt: Halloween & Spiced Pumpkin Lattes

Beta: JacklesPenis

* * *

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy trying new things… Just yesterday he'd picked up a brunette when he usually tended to go for blondes. See! He was open to changing things up. However, there are some things a man, in a suit that costs more than many people make in a month, doesn't budge on, and for Harvey one of those things was his coffee.

Donna had started using a coffee shop that had opened a block away from the firm. The cups were standard heat proof with the snug fit lids, except they were void of any logo or design that wasn't added by marker. The first time he saw the curling script of his name gracing the otherwise blank white cup he gave Donna a skeptical eyebrow raise. The beans must have been from heaven, because it was by far the best coffee Harvey had ever tasted, despite the rather unprofessional packaging. The next day she had given him his regular coffee one creamer, same blank cup with the same looping neat handwriting with the addition of an almost smug smiley face underneath.

It was always the same. Donna would bring his morning coffee, the cups gaining more of a pattern in their design of his name. They were always written in the same hand with that annoying little smug smiley… The coffee was admittedly better than the usual. Lately, however, they had started getting the orders wrong, and that was generally unacceptable.

The first time Donna claimed it must have been a mix-up as he sputtered over the offending flavor. It wasn't bad; it just wasn't the anticipated bitterness that he usually preferred in the morning.

The second time, well, maybe it was a coincidence, but by the look she had after he took a large gulp of hot beverage, he highly doubted it.

And the third time… well… it started to become a pattern.

After two straight weeks of Spiced Pumpkin Latte awaiting him on his desk every morning one can imagine the disappointment of coming in to work on the very last day of October and finding his desk void of cups with that logo that didn't really ring a bell. 'Jamie's Something or Other'… something like that, not really important enough to put to memory, or at least he thought not at the time.

Turning to look at Donna through glassed walls, he lifted his eyebrows in expectations, but only received a knowing smirk in response.

"Donna, coffee?" he said through the com, and she just rolled her eyes before flouncing away from her desk.

"I didn't go by the coffee shop this morning because of an accident on that street, so I completely bypassed the coffee for sake of not being late. Not everyone gets to be here at 8:00. Some of our days begin a bit earlier." She spoke flatly as she entered his office letting the door close behind her. "You could just drink what they have in the break room." Harvey's lip curled in distaste at the suggestion. "Or, since you're early, you have plenty time to run down to get your own coffee." Her lips twisted into a familiar smirk. "I'm sure it would be worth your while." And with that said, she turned and swept out of his office as if coffee fetching wasn't a part of her job.

~ Harvey + Mike ~

Harvey had gotten the address from Donna who had huffed and handed him a card and told him to ask for a guy named Mike. And that it wouldn't hurt to drop her name along with the request of getting her 'the usual'.

The place was called 'Jenny's Java'. It was small, out of the way, and busy for a place so nondescript. Except he supposed the place wasn't really 'ordinary' with coffee that good.

As he entered the shop, a bell above the door chimed his arrival happily to the staff and patrons, and he got a beaming smile from the adorable little blonde behind the counter as she greeted him with a chipper 'good morning'.

At the counter, he retrieved the card Donna had given him and raised an eyebrow as the girl gave a surprised face before her smile grew even bigger.

"Oh wow! You must be Mr. Specter!" she said excitedly, and it was his turn to be surprised. "Donna's told us all about you! The two of you are our best customers! Just like clockwork, she's here every morning. But she didn't stop by this morning so we got a little worried. My name is Jenny; I'm the owner. One second, Mr. Specter, I'll get Mike." She turned away from him, before he could even respond, yelling cheerfully into the back kitchen for this 'Mike' character.

"Is it Donna!?" a slim blonde young man asked exiting what Harvey assumed to be a kitchen looking down as he wiped his hands on his apron. Harvey couldn't help but ogle the young man as he walked forward in what appeared to be the shops standard uniform of black slacks, a white quarter length sleeved button up, black bow tie and black barista apron. And if his breath caught as the young man looked up, well he couldn't be blamed. The kids eyes were one of the purest colors of blue he'd ever had laid on him.

"Oh… You're not Donna… Um… Jenny?" Mike asked, looking from Harvey to Jenny with confusion which just made him even more appealing.

"Mike! This is Mr. Specter!" Jenny said happily before excusing herself to attend to a customer, and a still silent Harvey watched her go.

"Harvey?" Mike asked almost as if he wasn't sure that Jenny was right in her presumption. "Harvey Specter? You're Donna's boss, right?"

"Yes…" Harvey cursed himself for lack of words, something that normally wasn't a problem for him. He always had 'something' to say.

"Cool… I'm Mike…" Mike replied a bit awkward. "Donna talks about you every time she comes in here, but… well… wow… The usual?" And now the kid looked really uncomfortable as he turned away from Harvey towards the coffee bar, but not before Harvey saw the red spreading from his cheeks to his ears.

"What Donna usually gets; a Pumpkin something, and I'll have a black coffee." Harvey replied leaning forward a bit against the counter separating the two of them. The kid was far too adorable for his own good, and damn those slacks fit him just right. "So Donna talks about me, and yet you seemed surprised by something."

"Well… yeah…" Mike says slowly turning around a bit at the waist so he could look at Harvey, cheeks a light pink. "You're just not what I expected… She had me thinking of some middle aged man who needed a bit of early morning sugar to make him easier to deal with in the mornings." That had Harvey laughing as Mike turned back to his work.

"So the lattes?"

"I suggested it, and Donna ran with it. They are seasonal. So I'm guessing that they didn't go over well with 'Mister Brazilian Blend One Creamer'; didn't appreciate the change in coffee diet." It wasn't really a question as Mike penned elegantly on each of the cups. Harvey recognized the handwriting immediately.

"I'm always open for trying new things. Besides, I'm pretty sure you have magic hands kid, because I don't think you're capable of making a bad cup of joe." Harvey grinned, and caught Mike's flush as he'd glanced over his shoulder. Donna that minx! "So, what 'does' Donna say about me?"

Mike turned, a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips, and Harvey smiled back at him.

~ Harvey + Mike ~

"Is there anything better than a Spiced Pumpkin Latte!" Donna moaned as she took a hearty sip from her cup, eyes closing in a satisfied sort of peace or anticipated sugar high.

"Oh, I don't know Donna, maybe the barista that made it…" Harvey replied flatly, watching her with a smug smile.

"Mike?" Donna's eyes popped open but she didn't look nearly as surprised as she was trying to sound. "He's a doll… and by that look in your eyes, a doll you'll be meeting after work… Harvey Specter! I did not set you up with my barista so you could take advantage of his poor baby blue eyed heart on the first day!"

"No one's taking advantage of 'our' barista. God knows you'd die without connections to his magic coffee skills. Besides, we both know this was your plan from the beginning." Harvey said over his shoulder as he entered his office, thumb brushing over the seven digit number hastily scribbled under his name before taking a slow drag from his cup. Spiced Pumpkin Lattes really weren't all that bad. Hell, he might even have a new October 31st tradition started here.

_~Fin~_


End file.
